<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He’s got a point you know by wayward_angels_club</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690059">He’s got a point you know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_angels_club/pseuds/wayward_angels_club'>wayward_angels_club</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x13 coda, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas' deal with the empty is dealt with, Coda, Dean and Cas actually talk??, Dean is a bit of an idiot, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Like the smallest amount of angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, au!dean saves the day, final boss fight against Chuck, for way longer than he should be, happy ending all around, kinda played fast and loose with canon, this is my first time writing in universe, very very very brief MCD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_angels_club/pseuds/wayward_angels_club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15x13 Coda</p>
<p>It may take two to tango but it takes three to get Dean's head on straight and six to fight god. </p>
<p>Or these two idiots finally learn from their 11 years of history that using your words is a <em>good</em> thing, and that teamwork does in fact make the dream work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean gets cornered by his alternate universe self and gets some sense talked into him. Which just so happens to be overheard by a certain angel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s not sure how he found himself cornered by, well by him. After they returned from the hunt for the Occultum they had agreed to let the other versions of themselves crash for the night as there were no flights leaving for Brazil until the morning and neither felt cruel enough to force them into sleeping in an airport or an airport hotel. </p><p>He had been walking to the bunker's kitchen for a late night snack of just about anything at this point thinking that with the other thems off to bed and it being well past meeting hours, he would clearly not be interrupted by the other him in the entrance hall to the kitchen.</p><p>“Jesus dude why the hell are you up?” Dean asked hand to his chest, a tad bit more dramatic than what was necessary. He sidestepped his double and headed to the fridge.</p><p>“You seem to have a really hard time grasping the whole, I’m you, you're me thing about this situation aren't you?” the other Dean replied easily with a playful smile on his face, not at all bothered or startled by Dean's abrupt arrival and apparently finding Dean’s shock amusing. “We have similar sleeping and eating schedules because y’know we’re each other.”</p><p>“Does that mean that your Sam is gonna go on a nice run with Sammy tomorrow morning?” Dean asked as he plated some sweets.</p><p>“I’d put money on it, hey I heard him talking to Eileen earlier on the phone, did it happen here too? Them getting together?” Other Dean asked with a look that was slightly hopeful and full of a feeling Dean knew all too well ‘I want to see Sam happy’ even if this wasn’t his actual brother.</p><p>“Uhh not exactly, they had a bit of a thing before she died years ago but when Sam got his hands on a spell from Rowena,” Dean paused a moment lost in the memory of yet another person Chuck forced them to say goodbye to, “Sam was able to resurrect her using the spell after that they fell back into old ways and things were looking really good for the kids, but nothing good ever lasts long for us and she ended up leaving because she couldn't tell what's real anymore,” He finished with a sigh, the conversation he overheard between the two of them as she said goodbye playing in his head, reminding him so much of the conversation he had with Cas that said almost the same thing, carried the same sentiments.</p><p>“That’s too bad, I was really hoping they got it right here too, our Eileen passed as well a couple years after they got together, Sam never really got over it,” Other Dean said with a resigned look on his face. </p><p>“We knew from the start that this life was one of loss, Sammy had a bit of a harder time keeping the want for that cookie-cutter life out of his mind.” </p><p>“What about you? You never wanted that?” </p><p>“Hmm I wanted it, hell I had it for a little while, but it's not for me, I learned that first hand, I can't hang up the gloves and leave this for some other poor schmuck to deal with.”</p><p>“But after, you never wanted that kind of life, even if it was melded with hunting? You just shut that idea out and went on living?” His alternate self was looking at him oddly, almost as though he didn’t believe what he was asking.</p><p>“I guess you could say that ya, why, did you? In your happy go lucky world of unions and appreciation for the hell you go through.”</p><p>“I wanted it ya, but that same world, those unions or rather the Board meant that I couldn't really have it. But you clearly seem to be able to have it now, the perfect mix of hunter life and picket fences even if you are technically 20 feet underground.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Though Dean had a feeling he knew what his other self meant and his nerves picked up as sweat prickled on the back of his neck.</p><p>“I mean you have Castiel, and Sam and Jack, who seems to be the adopted child of all of you. You and Castiel could really have it all so why haven't you. What's stopping you from having what you want?”</p><p>“I don't know what you're talking about man, Cas and I - it's not like that, I don't feel what you think I feel, it's not like that, you're totally off base there.” Real fucking convincing Winchester he thinks to himself, he always knew he had a terrible case of foot in mouth syndrome but that was bad even for him.</p><p>His double gave him a look that clear as day said I’m not buying that. “C’mon Dean I’m you, we experienced the same things, I know what you feel, how you feel. If there's anyone you can talk to about this it's yourself isn't it?” </p><p>“Ya sure,” he said sarcastically, “Your father was a fucking saint, mine was a drunk, and a mean drunk at that, he made it perfectly clear that love, that a good life was not something hunters were allowed to have especially not that kind of love- but that rule was for a different reason.”</p><p>“I won't pretend to understand your father, or your life currently, I know circumstances are different between the two of us due to, uh you said god was ‘Chuck’? I don't know all that you've been through because he didn't like us apparently didn't like that story, but the core of our being are the same, and in my world Castiel and I, we - Dean we loved each other.” The other Dean gave him a look so hopeful and sorry that the hole that was punched in his chest at hearing that this fucking version got <em>everything</em> Dean ever wanted. “You can’t hide this from yourself any longer, not when you are literally face to face with the one person who knows your full of shit.” </p><p>Dean said nothing and looked resolutely at the floor, thinking absentmindedly that it could use mopping; his plate of snacks now completely forgotten.</p><p>“Okay you need more proof, I did some digging while you all were off doing whatever it was that you were doing, plus I called a couple of your contacts in one of the many phones you guys have here - side note I may have said that a witch cursed you with an amnesia spell so you should probably call them back - and I asked around, now, while I didn't get a ton of info I got enough. We both know about the panty kink we've had for most of our lives, we both wanted our father's approval more than anything, we both feel like we are somehow responsible for our mother's death because if our 4 year old self had only gone to bed without fuss then our father wouldn't have crashed on the couch accidentally, and maybe he would have been the one to get up to check on Sam instead of our mother. Those I just know, there are a few things that are inherent to the makings of Dean Winchester and those are them.</p><p>"Raising Sam was the hardest thing we’ve ever done, although for different reasons, Hunter Corp. wasn’t a thing when we were growing up so our father still went off on hunts leaving me in charge of him, oh and our gay awakening or rather our bi awakening happened when we were 16 thanks to Sonny although I’m not sure if for the same reason, but we buried it when we had to go back to our life, only for the door to literally be thrown open by Ca--”</p><p>“Okay enough!” Dean said cutting him off before he can say without a shadow of a doubt what they - he - hadn't put words to. “Holy fuck shut up, you might have had a life that was more sunshine and roses than I’ll ever get to see but that’s the exact reason you got to be with him. I won’t ever get that luxury so I’m not going to fuck up again and lose him as a friend because you got the chance to live the life I always wanted. And how about we talk about how you talk about Cas like he’s gone? You lost him what? A day ago? There's no way you're that well adjusted to have already passed go, collected your 200 and landed at acceptance,” Though the other him didn't seem overly phased by the possible loss of their - his - father, but he knows that Cas ranked well above John in terms of just about everything, after all they've been through, “There's nothing heaven or hell, fuck even those two couldn’t do shit, that would keep us from him.”</p><p>“My Castiel was killed years ago while we attempted to stop a massive world-ending apocalypse-like threat, I guess Chuck was too busy with you and your world to bother to check-in and save him.” the other Dean said bitterly, and Dean had to take a minute to be weirdly grateful that Chuck loved this world so much that Dean got Cas back and again and again when other Dean had spent years without his angel. “You have a fucking chance to have what we both know you’ve always wanted and you're blowing it because of what? Angsty repression that we both know ran out of fuel almost a decade ago? </p><p>“It’s not that simple, you and your Cas you got your heads on straight early, Cas and I; I don't know if he’ll ever be in a position to accept that kind of truth from me, not after everything that happened, that I've done to him. I can’t jeopardize him being in my life because I want more... if he leaves- I don't know what I'd do.” Dean didn't look at the other version of himself while he spoke. He didn't need that barely concealed pity or unrestrained exasperation that might be adorning his doubles face.</p><p>“You know you’re pretty fucking dense, if in my universe and yours we both love Castiel and in my universe Castiel loved me, what does that mean for your universe’s Castiel?” His counterpart asked clearly beyond exasperated, at least he got that right without even having to look.</p><p>“I can’t trust that logic, Chuck messed around with everything here, brought people back just to kill them again, trying to get his perfect ending, I can't trust that just because we are the same that he will be too.” Dean was close to choking up but clenched his jaw against the feeling, his dream was being dangled in front of him like a carrot on a stick but with Chuck's involvement, it seemed to be just another trick. A ploy to give him the ending he wanted.</p><p>“You said that we needed to ‘be you’ so that if Chuck checked in he wouldn't be suspicious, wouldn't that mean that he's not playing his little games anymore, at least not when he’s off killing the worlds he built just because he wants a clean slate?” Other Dean asked sincerely.</p><p>Dean wanted so badly to believe his other self, because it all made sense, the logic tracked, it was so plausible that it clawed at his chest with the picture of its perfection. Cas loving him back, not as a game for Chuck but because that's just how it is across all Deans and Cas’ in all the world's Chuck made.</p><p>He thought back to that first moment he knew he was in trouble with his feelings for Cas - he knew he was in trouble based on physical reaction the moment he laid eyes on him but that moment, when Cas looked at Chuck and said they were making it up as they went, solidifying himself in Dean’s life despite what the fucking books said and somewhere deep in his mind a little light bulb went off as it clicked.</p><p>His alternate self saw the moment the realization happened. “I’ll ask again now that your head is out of your ass, if we both love him and he loved me what does that mean for him here with you?” He asked rhetorically.</p><p>“He’s got a point you know?” He heard from behind him and his heart stopped beating.</p><p>Whirling around he saw Cas, leaning up against the entryway to the kitchen.</p><p> “Cas- I, what are you doing up?” He asked because, ya he had finally figured it out but there was no way he was just going to jump right into the conversation, he needed to psych himself up for this and he wasn’t about to do it with an audience, even if that audience was him, well not <em>him</em> him but still him.</p><p>“I heard voices, and thinking I was the only one awake, I figured I should investigate. It seems though that I stumbled into a very intense discussion.” He looked at his Dean with a small smile, hoping that the man wouldn't run for the hills because he revealed himself.</p><p>“I’m going to let you two talk,” Other Dean said as he walked from the kitchen, slipping past Castiel and sliding a hand onto his shoulder. “Goodnight!” It was so achingly familiar of a gesture that Dean's heart was clenching at the same time that a pang of jealousy raised in his stomach.</p><p>Dean didn't really know what to do with himself, he so often portrayed that ‘overly sure of himself’ facade that he usually ended up believing it himself, he found it quite disorienting to be so obviously lost about what to do, so much so that he just closed his eyes, using a child's logic of, if I can't see it it can't see or hurt me.</p><p>“Dean, I'm sorry that I eavesdropped on your conversation, if you'd like I can leave now, even just to my room.” Dean didn't need to have his eyes open to know that Cas was doing a little pivot move he did when he was unsure of himself. </p><p>“No! I mean no uh stay, I think we should maybe talk huh?” He hated how much his body was betraying him at that moment.</p><p>“If that's what you'd like, then yes I think talking is a good idea.” Cas stepped closer and Dean had to stop himself from falling into his orbit as he so often did.</p><p>They leaned against the counter instead of sitting at the table, Dean doing so in case he needs to flee in a moment and Cas following suit because he knows Dean needs that choice.</p><p>“So huh, how much did you hear besides y’know that last part,” Dean asked sheepishly rubbing his hand against his heated neck.</p><p>“If you want I can pretend I only heard what I commented on, in case you want to tell me the rest yourself,” He replied, angling his torso back so Dean was less crowded, he missed the closeness immediately.</p><p>“You're a sneaky guy aren't you? Gathering that intel whenever possible,” Dean said it with a laugh, perhaps one of avoidance or self-deprecation but a laugh nonetheless hoping to let Castiel know he wasn't speaking with malice.</p><p>“Being a strategist for heaven led to some hard to kick habits, yes.” Cas said back still a little unsure.</p><p>Dean was quiet for a moment, he knew that he could just say those things now, that Cas knew all that he'd kept hidden for so long but there was something stopping him. He wasn't sure what but he felt as though he owed it to himself, and the other him to at least try.</p><p>“The other me, he said something and it made me realize that as much as I can't wait to kill the son of a bitch, or whatever Billie’s plan is, Chuck saved you, he brought you back time and time again and that meant that I didn't have to live in a world without you for very long, and I can't help but be thankful for that,” he cleared his throat steadfastly looking at the floor of the kitchen instead of the man who was no doubt staring at him if the prickles along his skin were anything to go by. “Not having you, you being dead, it nearly killed me Cas, every time. Each damn time I thought that I’d lost my chance, that that was it and you’d never know the truth, but I chickened out when you’d come back because the thought that I could lose you again by saying it was too fucking much for me to handle.”</p><p>He flinched when a warm calloused hand reached for him, not from fear of rejection but because of how exposed he was, his body felt as though his nerve endings were open to the will of the earth, and it felt like everything was more intense it felt like he was more vulnerable. He could do nothing but stare as Cas took his hand and lifted it gently to his mouth. His lungs burned as they were knocked empty by the shock, the want, the fear he felt at having this. </p><p>“Dean, my brothers weren't wrong, they have never been wrong, you have always been my priority, losing you as often as I had, I fell in more ways than one since my time on earth started. I know that you technically know this now but I've been waiting too damn long to leave it at being said by the other you,” Cas nudged his shoulder and when he turned he saw that Cas had matching wetness in his eyes. “Dean, I love you, there's not a soul in any of the dimensions we've been in that could change that, there's nothing that could keep me from fighting my way back to you as hard as I could except for you sending me away, if this isn-” Dean couldn't even let him finish that thought, that terrible but so heartbreakingly common thought. He crashed his lips against Cas’ hot, persistent and hungry. Cas made a small noise of surprise that Dean knows he’ll replay until the day he dies. </p><p>“Never again,” he murmured against Cas’ lips, “I know how awful I've been to you and I will spend as long as you'll let me to try to make you know how sorry I am for that, but never again will you leave my side, not by my words or actions, I love you Cas and I swear to G- well no I swear to anyone but him that that will never change. Not even in death.” Dean leaned back in for another kiss, and when Castiel took control he sighed into his mouth lost in the feeling of him, neither man noticed that Dean’s double had come back, standing in the doorway, a smile that was equal parts happy and morose played out on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was my first time writing for real in universe, I hope I didn't do a crap job 😬😬</p><p>Let me know what y'all thought! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated&lt;3</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://cas-s-sinoatrial-node.tumblr.com/">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They still had a war to fight, they still had secrets that needed airing, they still had a peace they wanted to find.</p>
<p>Or, Cas finally tells Dean about his deal, they fight god as best they can, and they find their slightly bittersweet happy ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean, we need to talk,” Cas said from his reclined position on his bed.</p>
<p>He wasn't too proud to say that those words set off alarm bells in his head, ‘we need to talk’ is never a phrase you want to hear from the person your - dating? Involved with? Ridiculously in love with and have been for ten years? </p>
<p>He craned his head around to look at his angel, the back of his skull digging into Cas’ thigh where it rested. Even upside down his eyes are tired, and each day as his grace dissipates he looks more and more worn down, closer to human.</p>
<p>“Uh ya Cas what is it?”</p>
<p>“I have to tell you something and I know you aren't going to be happy about it, but I need you to promise to let me say it all before you flip out.” Cas said with a raised eyebrow that said ‘try to deny your habit of doing so, just try to’, “and I need you to promise that no matter what, your anger isn't directed at anyone but me.”</p>
<p>That made him pause, but he nodded his assent regardless.</p>
<p>“Do you remember, a couple years ago when Jack died and I went to heaven to save him?”</p>
<p>The memory of their kid dying wasn’t ever one that he wanted to remember but he nevertheless did. He was plagued by the deaths, and often repeated deaths, of those closest to him, the nausea that had riddled him since he woke up in a hospital bed to the news that his father had traded his life in for Dean’s swelled in his stomach and throat.</p>
<p>“There was a problem,” He cringed at the echo of their fight, at how he made it so Cas was the reason there were problems, as a stone sunk deep in his stomach. “Jack being nephilim meant that in death he was kind of up for grabs between heaven and the empty. The empty wanted him because of his parenthood, but he went to heaven because of his soul.” Cas paused and closed his eyes, Dean watched and his nerves picked up the longer Cas sat there silent.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to ask what he was talking about, ask him to continue and put him out of his misery, Cas spoke again.</p>
<p>“To free Jack’s soul from heaven was to immediately put him at risk for his angelic side to be scooped up by the empty. It came for him, in his heaven, said that he couldn't return to earth, couldn't come home with me.” Dean hated the way he could picture it, hated the way he knew Jack’s face would have fallen and broken in fear and sadness.</p>
<p>“I did everything I could to get him out, I tried everything I knew how to do, but it wouldn't budge. It wanted a soul for its taking, it said it was the only way,” Cas stopped, his breathing short and in truth concerning in its raggedness. “Dean it was the only thing I could do, the only way I could save our son, I made it a deal. My life, my eternity spent in its grips for his life, his ability to go home and back to you and Sam.”</p>
<p>Deans fisted his hands at his side, willing his body and mind to calm down but he lost the battle. How could Cas be so fucking reckless, so lacking in self preservation and common fucking sense as to offer himself up to the hell scape for angels. How could he have thought that Dean could live without him like that, that Sam and Jack would be able to carry on. </p>
<p>He always was a bit slow on the uptake in all honesty, “Cas.” He tried his best to keep his voice from dripping with acid as it so wanted to. Cas couldn't have known about Dean needing him like that when he made the deal, they’d only really been together for a few weeks, “If you made that deal how are you still here able to tell me about it?”</p>
<p>“I told it to take me right then but it laughed at me, told me that it would only come for me when I was at my happiest, when I had finally let the sun shine on my face, back then I thought that there was so much keeping me from being happy, and I foolishly thought that the one thing I knew would mean happiness was so far from my reach that I would be safe from the deal requiring payment for decades, centuries even. So far off that there was no reason to worry you and Sam with it.” Dean stared at him, waiting for the confirmation of what he already knew. “The night your counterself came and paved the way for us, that was the first night I knew I was going to be in trouble. When I made the deal I couldn't have thought for a second that you would share my feelings, nor that we would ever be open enough with ourselves and each other to share them. I don't know when Dean but I think I’m running out of time.”</p>
<p>“Cas you stupid son of a bitch, you stupid, reckless, suicida -, how, fuck <em>how</em> Cas, why would you do this, no wait you just explained that didnt you, fuck,” he had his hands gripped in his hair as he fought the tears that threated to roll down his face. “Cas what am I supposed to do without you, how am I supposed to watch you get taken and know that it's <em>my</em> fault, because I wanted you, because I loved you and I told you, how do you expect me to go on when my selfishness is what is going to kill you. You're going to die, get sent off to angel hell for eternity because I was selfish enough to want you to be mine.”</p>
<p>He wanted to kiss him, kiss the stupid experssion off his face. He wanted to spend every second wrapped up in him so that when his payment was due, he hadn't wasted a second of his time with Cas. So that when he was forced to live his life alone, after a few weeks had ruined years of telling himself that he was okay with being alone, he could remember Cas in every way possible, the way he smelled when he was using his grace, like he was standing on a mountain as the ozone seeped into the air around him, heavy but light in the most confusing dichotomy there ever was, how he sounded first thing in the morning, the scratch of his voice sounding like every dream he never left himself have. The way his smile scrunched up his face and sent it tipping backwards to the ceiling. How much he loves Jack and their odd little family, how he would do anything to keep their son safe no matter the cost... oh. </p>
<p>He didn't know he was crying until the first tear hit his hairline. They’d wasted years, more than a decade skirting around each other too terrified of rejection to go after what they both wanted so desperately and now? Now after getting the briefest of tastes of the life they could have had, Cas was going to die, was going to get ripped away from them without any pomp and circumstance. And like a whisper in the night, or the ghost of the wind against your face he’ll be gone, and Dean knows the hole that he’ll leave will surely kill him too.</p>
<p>“Dean, look at me, none of this is your fault, I made this deal <em>I</em> did it not you or Sam or Jack, this is one hundred percent on me. I don’t want to go, I don’t ever want to leave you, or them. Things aren't perfect yet, I know that, we still have incredible risks to go up against, and I don’t know who if any of us is going to make it out on the other side of this war. I’m holding onto that fear for a reason, I can’t be happy with it looming over my head, not happy enough for it to come for me at least.” Cas said and the gears in Dean's head started to turn, trying to find a way out of this for Cas, but everywhere he looked it seemed to mock him. He couldn't think of a thing they could do to get Cas out of his deal.</p>
<p>And so he fought against his rage, against his want to throw something, hit something, scream until he was hoarse and instead he moved up until his arm encircled Cas waist and his face pressed itself against his stomach. </p>
<p>He had begun to relax, not calm down per se but his muscles started to untense and his jaw had finally released when an evil lightbulb went off in his head.</p>
<p>He pulled back to look at Cas, and he could tell that Cas knew what he had just pieced together.</p>
<p>“You- You fucking hand delivered yourself to the empty while we were hunting for the occultum didn’t you,” Dean asked dismayed.</p>
<p>“Well no not technically, it couldn’t take me because the specifications of the deal hadn’t been reached yet, I was for all intents and purposes safe on my trip.”</p>
<p>“God and I thought I had a fucking death wish. Okay new rule, no more offering yourself up to cosmic entities no matter what, you understand me?”</p>
<p>“Loud and clear Dean.” </p>
<p>Dean looked at Cas. There was a part of him that wanted to continue the conversation, to drill into Cas’ thick skull that that kind of terrible absence of self preservation wouldn’t fly anymore but he instead leaned up in his elbow and nuzzled gently into the side of Cas’ neck.</p>
<p>Cas’ hand came up to hold his head and moved him so Cas could kiss him. Like every time it took his breath away again, and he vowed that no matter what, no matter how much research and pleading, and finagling, hell he’d sell his own fucking soul. He was going to get Cas out of his deal.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In the end, the fight against god brought with it death, destruction and disappointment. Dean watched as his brother died again, watched as Cas died again, watched as piece by piece his life fell apart, watched as he, a helpless, useless human, could do nothing against Chuck.</p>
<p>The last thing he remembered was Chuck leaning over him, Jack far off in the background staggering to his feet, blood pouring from his head. And through his mind he replayed the fight realizing he hadn't even had time to fully reason with it, hadn't had any time to process it, not any of it, and now he was going to die as well.</p>
<p>He knew Chuck was speaking but he couldn't register any words, he only knew of the pain in his head, the way it seemed to push against his skull behind his eyes almost like it was looking for a place to escape too but couldn't find one. Like everything was waiting to explode.</p>
<p>With one last look at Jack, he starts to pray, to whom he wasn’t sure. A prayer he hoped Jack could hear, a prayer that said <em>I’m sorry kid, we loved you so much, finish this if you can, please be okay when this all ends</em>. </p>
<p>Team free will 2.0 was reduced to a three year old fighting against his really pissed off grandfather. A three year old who knew he’s going to lose, he may have been stronger than the angels but he’s not stronger than god. Dean knew it as well as Jack seemed to, and his only wish was that their kid would see the other side of this war.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was dark, that was the first thing he could tell, the darkness was cloying, it gripped his skin and refused to let go, he coughed, panic rising when the echo of it did not move very far. Flashbacks of his resurrection and his nightmares of the Ma’lak box filled his mind; he reached his arms out surprised when they were able to fully extend.</p>
<p>“Dean?! Dean are you okay?” Relief flooded him at the sound of Jack’s voice before confusion set in. “Hey Dean, oh I’m so glad you're okay, oh okay you’re sitting up, ya we can do that.” </p>
<p>Dean blinked his eyes, the darkness fading as the dim light illuminated the bunker's infirmary. He had no memory of being moved, hell he had no memory of surviving the fight.</p>
<p>“Jack- I,” he stopped and cleared his throat, “What happened?” </p>
<p>“It’s a bit of a long story, after you… died, Chuck started to monologue, like a lot, and I was pretty out of it for a lot of that, he was just talking a lot about how he didn't get the ending he wanted, and how it didnt matter anyways because he was going to wipe the slate and just start this story over again right from the beginning, he honestly wouldn’t shut up.” Jack looked off and sat down beside him on the bed. “He was just about to snap his fingers when Amara showed up and said she was tired of all of this, she knew Chuck wasn’t as powerful as he had been and she knew that meant she’d win. After that I don't really know what happened, there was this incredible flash of light and an explosion, I got sent flying and I couldn’t protect myself, when I woke up again Amara was the only one there, well Billie was there too, she was holding this box, I could just tell it was Chuck somehow, Billie said that we had to divert the power somewhere, and we decided that Amara and I would both get some of it, but that most of it would go to the empty. Once the empty had god it would be over, I mean he can’t get out of there no matter what, and I think they both figured the empty would be able to sleep again. After that I brought you back and moved you here.”</p>
<p>“Wh- what happened to Cas and Sam Jack, if the empty is asleep again it has him doesn't it? How are we supposed to get him back if it's offline?” Panic and anger was rising in his blood again. </p>
<p>“Dean, Cas died human, we knew his grace was waning, we knew it could happen, he went to heaven just like Sam did. And I went after them, asked them if they wanted to come back. But it was different with you. Chuck was really pissed with you though, he didn't properly kill you, I mean you were dead absolutely but your soul was trapped; it wasn’t in heaven like it should have been, it wasn't even in hell, it was like he was hiding you from getting saved. Billie and Amara helped me find you, Dean he sent you to purgatory but he hadn’t let your soul go, it's like he was just waiting until your soul snapped before dropping you there.” He said and it was all too easy to picture Chuck holding his soul until he went mad, until he became the same as all the monsters he’d killed since he was old enough to hold a weapon.</p>
<p>“I made sure that Cas wasn’t in the empty before we closed it down. It can't come for him anymore Dean, he’s free of his deal.” Jack finished with a huge smile. He flinched slightly as Dean surged up and gathered him in the tightest hug he could manage. </p>
<p>“They are both here too, Chuck really did a number on all of you and it’s been some work getting you all back to tip top shape, but it was almost like I had to piece your soul back together, if you're awake now though it means it worked.” </p>
<p>They stood and Dean used Jack as support, all fixed up or not his body was slowly devolving into that of an old man’s and what he thought must have been a few days laid up in a bed did nothing to help his back stiffness. </p>
<p>Together they walked into the library where Sam and Cas were both sitting talking, heads bent over a book. He couldn't think of why they would be doing research now but he didn't ask. He got the smallest glimpse at a drawing of an angel in death, it’s grace swirling around it before the spine was snapped shut.</p>
<p>The next few hours were a whirlwind of emotions, of hugging, and of talking. Anyone and everyone that was close enough stopped by the bunker once they had learned that Dean was okay. He was shocked - but not really - to see Eileen back within the bunkers walls, with Chuck gone she didn’t have anything to fear her actions were not her own anymore.</p>
<p> They vowed to throw a ‘we stopped the end of the world again’ party when things had calmed down and the team was finally finished with looking over their shoulders for the next big bad evil to fight.</p>
<p>By the time night fell, Dean was wiped, he took Cas’ hand and led him back to his room. He dropped unceremoniously onto his bed and pulled Cas in against him, tucking his head against his stomach like he had done the night he learned he was going to lose Cas so long ago. </p>
<p>“I’m safe Dean, <em>we</em> are safe, nothing is coming to take us away from each other anymore.”</p>
<p>“You’re safe,” Dean said almost to himself and then, “You’re human Cas.”</p>
<p>“Yes I am, just like you. You know, I never told you but the first fear I had about us wasn't my deal with the empty, it was that one day you would grow old and die and I would be left here alone, I’ve had the fear almost as long as I’ve known you Dean, but now, now I get to grow old with you, I won’t have to suffer through eternity after you’ve lived your life.”</p>
<p>“But you didn't choose this Cas, you didn’t want this, you hated being human.”</p>
<p>“Before we went up against Chuck Sam and I had been talking, deciding things. If I survived the fight with my grace intact I was going to give it up. It was the only way to get out of my deal. That was what we were looking at in the library, we were triple checking that everything was kosher. And it was what I wanted, Dean I want a life with you, even if one day you decided you don’t want this anymore I won’t ever regret the choice I was going to make. I don't know what's going to become of us, or Jack and that scares me, more than I ever thought it could. But this, you Dean is what I want and barring everything else I will spend my life at your side if you’ll let me.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a marriage proposal.” Dean joked because he couldn't help it, facing god or not he still wasn’t best with addressing his feelings.</p>
<p>“Maybe it was.” Cas replied easily. </p>
<p>“You’d really - “ Dean looked up amazed.</p>
<p>“In a heartbeat.” Cas said as he laid them both down on the mattress, instinctively he knew that Dean needed to be held, that more could happen later, but in that moment Dean needed the surety of Cas being there solid against his chest and so that was what he did. Being human sleep grabbed at him almost as soon as it had Dean and with a smile, Cas let himself fall into its grasp, warm, content, loved, safe, and above all else the happiest he’d ever been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed this little update!!<br/>This is kind of what I want to see as the ending of Supernatural, the chances of me getting it are low so I wrote it myself instead😁<br/>Comments and Kudos are as always lovely to get &lt;3</p>
<p>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://cas-s-sinoatrial-node.tumblr.com/">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>